1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surveying instrument including a guide light optical system which irradiates with guide light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surveying instrument provided with a guide light irradiation unit which irradiates with guide light indicating a collimation direction of a surveying instrument to an operator is conventionally known (refer to, for example, JP2012-202821A).
Such a surveying instrument includes a base and a pedestal rotating in a horizontal direction relative to the base. The pedestal is provided with a support member. The support member supports a lens barrel of a ranging optical system to be rotatable in a vertical direction, and is provided with various driving mechanisms and control mechanisms.
A cover member is attached to the pedestal to cover the support member and the lens barrel of the ranging optical system as well as respective mechanisms. The guide light irradiation unit is provided in the top part of the cover member.
However, since the guide light irradiation unit is provided in the cover member in the conventional surveying instrument, it is necessary to adjust the optical axis of the guide light irradiation unit relative to the optical axis of the lens barrel when the cover member is attached to the pedestal.
For this reason, complex adjustment is required when the cover member is reattached to the pedestal after maintenance which requires the removal of the cover member.